This invention relates to an improvement of a press for powder metallurgy and more particularly to a press having one or more rotatable arms which are horizontally and respectively mounted on an axis which is provided vertically at suitable portion of front and rear walls of the housing of the press, wherein a box is fitted on an end of an arm on the axis for support of a die set and a metal mold.
It has been realized in recent years that the reduction of hours for exchange of the die set and the metal mold is very important for a good way to lengthen working operation time of the press in order to accomplish increase of operation rate of powder molding work.
The die set and the metal mold are inevitably enlarged and become complicated in accordance with the tendency of new products being larger and more intricate. In the conventional way for setting up a die set, the die set is transferred by a forklift or other large vehicle in a factory. Such vehicle has a limited capacity of endurance, and such transfer by the forklift in the factory can be very dangerous, thus making the operation of set up and take off of the die set on the press dangerous.
With respect of use of the larger type of a metal mold, the metal mold is exchanged on the die set as it stands on the press. However, this way takes much time for replacement of a next metal mold, and moreover, when a crane or transfer machine is used for replacement of such metal mold, such crane, etc. is apt to strike or hit the press, thus easily damaging the press by the impact. Therefore, use of such crane or the like is very troublesome in fact.
With respect of use of a small type of die set and a metal mold, these are exchanged by means of chain block or by hand. In this way, the die set and the metal mold are apt to be accidentally dropped during transfer working which is very dangerous. For settlement of the above defects in the conventional press, it was previously disclosed as to ways and means that a truck and railway or track system was provided beside the press in order to transfer and set up a die set and a metal mold to the press from many course, but this way does not increase efficiency of replacement of the die set and the metal mold.